A Friend of Your Friend
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: Ah, so this was the woman he had been hearing about. Officer Canary AU


Kurapika paused from his conversation with Leorio as he gave the woman that had just walked into the café a second look, faintly feeling like he'd seen her somewhere before.

"What's with that look, Kurapika?"

The younger man ignored his friend, digging around his bag for his cell phone. Kurapika heard an annoyed growl come from the older man as he entered in the passcode that granted him access to his phone. Kurapika pursed his lips as he scrolled through the pictures section of his phone, eyebrows shooting up when his eyes locked on to the picture of a pretty woman. Gon had sent him a picture of this woman just last week, explaining in his text that her name was Canary and that Killua had a huge crush on her.

Kurapika turned around in his chair slightly to stare at the woman now waiting in line before his head snapped back down to his phone, confirming with a nod that woman was indeed Canary. She was quite lovely.

"You ready to fill me in on why you're acting so weird?"

Kurapika looked up at Leorio, smiling in amusement at his annoyed expression. Rather than offer a much needed explanation, Kurapika rose from his chair.

"And where the hell are you goin'!?" Leorio yelled at Kurapika's back as the man retreated away to the line. A growl rumbled in his throat, the fiery man scoffing as he rolled his eyes. Why was he friends with that asshole again?

Canary loved how the strong smell of coffee always permeated the air of the café, feeling reenergized and ready for her day down at the station long before she took her first sip of the caffeinated beverage. Coming down here for a cup of coffee and a side of French toast had become a ritual of sorts for the officer. Her daily presence led to the workers knowing her name and order by heart, a cheerful smile always lighting up their faces when she stepped up to the counter.

"Good morning, Officer Cassells!" is how they'd always greet her. "You'll be having your usual today, correct?"

"That's right," Canary would answer with a sweet smile, the money she owed already at hand.

Canary's slightly bowed head snapped up at a gentle tap on her shoulder. Canary turned around, blinking in curiosity at the handsome, politely smiling man standing before her.

"Please forgive me for bothering you, miss, but would your name happen to be Canary?"

Canary's lips parted in confusion. She gave him a quick once over, racking her brain for a time where she'd acquainted herself with the strange blonde but coming up with nothing. Perhaps he was a friend of Tsubone or Amane.

"Yes, you are correct," Canary replied all while still eyeing the blonde carefully. "I don't recall us ever meeting, sir."

Kurapika smiled. " _We_ haven't but you and Killua have."

Canary gave the man a funny look. Killua? What did Killua have─ Oh so this man was a friend of Killua's! Yes, that had to be it.

"Yes, Killua and I have met. Are you a friend of his?"

"Indeed," Kurapika said, smile still in place. "He didn't mention you to myself or my friend Leorio over there." Kurapika paused to gesture over toward Leorio. The smile on his face widened considerably. " _Gon_ on the other hand, said some interesting things about you."

Hopefully they were positive things. "I see."

Kurapika chuckled sheepishly. "My oh my, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name's Kurapika."

Canary politely took the hand held out to her, giving Kurapika a small smile as she shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, I've taken up enough of your time. It was nice meeting you, Canary."

Kurapika gave the woman one last smile before raising his hand in farewell and turning back to go rejoin Leorio at their table.

"Hm," Canary hummed as she watched the man walk away.

Leorio gave his friend a look as he sat back down. "What the hell was that all about? Did you know that cute girl?"

Kurapika raised an eyebrow at the man, lips turning up slightly. "You still don't know who that is?"

Leorio frowned at him. "No, but I would if you'd just tell me."

Kurapika smiled as he placed his phone down in front of Leorio, reaching out to point at the screen. "Gon sent that picture to us last week. That's Killua's new friend Canary who's standing over there in line."

Leorio's eyes widened, scooping the device up to give the picture a good look before his head snapped up to gaze at the woman turning away from the counter with a cup of coffee and a bag in her hands. Leorio threw his head back and let out the loudest, most obnoxious laugh.

Kurapika rolled as his eyes all while smiling as he watched his friend double over in vociferous laughter, feeling the eyes of several people in the café on himself but not particularly caring. He held back a laugh as he remembered the three way phone call that resulted in himself and Leorio laughing nonstop for ten minutes. Kurapika couldn't recall ever laughing as long and hard as he did on that day.

Fuck, his stomach was hurting really bad from all that laughing! Leorio used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears, doing his best to keep the laughs bubbling in the back of his throat at bay. He opened his mouth to say something to Kurapika, internally cursing when laughter escaped from his mouth, instead of words. Dammit, he was going into another laughing fit!

Kurapika could only chuckle at the man as he brought his cup of coffee up to his lips.


End file.
